futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Calculon
| species = Robot | age = 993 | planet = Earth | job = Actor | relatives = Son: Antonio Calculon, Jr. | status = Deceased | appearance = I, Roommate | voiced by = Maurice LaMarche }} Antonio Calculon, Sr, better known as Calculon, was a recurring character on Futurama. He was a robot actor and celebrity. He was created sometime before the year 2019 as a car manufacturing robot known as Calculon 1.0, and used on the military mission to create the most evil car ever created from evil automobile parts; Project Satan. Upon its final construction, Project Satan attacked Calculon, turning him into a Were-car. In the centuries since becoming a were-car, Calculon changes his identity and upgrades his appearance to avoid suspicion. Other names he has been known by include: Acting Unit 0.8, Thespo-mat, and David Duchovny.The Honking He was also given his "Un-holy acting talent" from the robot devil.The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings It is unknown what he exchanged for this talent, if he exchanged anything at all for it. Calculon was brutally clamped during the episode Silence of the Clamps by Clamps, due to his inability to pay the Donbot back a loan. He dies in a reenactment of Romeo and Juliet in a battle against experienced actor, Langdon Cobb, when he commits "suicide" by drinking a bottle of food coloring in front of a live audience, which is poisonous to robots.The Thief of Baghead Acting Career Calculon is a celebrated actor in his current form, and has appeared on Late Night With Humorbot 5.0Bend Her and was a judge at the Miss Universe Pageant.The Lesser of Two Evils Television Calculon stars in All My Circuits, a robot-soap opera in which most of the characters are robots, though some humans make appearances from time to time. In the show, he is married to a fembot named Monique and has a son named Antonio Calculon. Film Calculon was nominated for an Oscar for his performance in The Magnificent Three, written by Harold Zoid, but didn't win.That's Lobstertainment! He also stared in the film adaptation for the television program that made him famous, All My Circuits: The Movie.Raging Bender He also stared in the film dedicated to his to be wife; Coilette. Relationships (right)]] With Bender/Coilette After changing his gender and identity to Coilette so that he could participate in the Female Robot Olympics, Bender became romantically involved with Calculon. After becoming engaged to Calculon, Coilette "died" during their wedding, thereby ending their relationship.Bend Her Bender is also Calculon's official stalker and hot water heater.That's Lobstertainment In Calculon 2.0 we see in his suitcase he had a photo of Coilette showing he still loved her. Death Calculon died tragically in the world acting championship, poisoning himself to increase the realism of poisoning himself in the death scene of Romeo & Juliet. Despite his imbibement of the most deadly poison known to robots (food coloring), he still lost the competition to legendary actor Langdon Cobb. He did not live to learn of his defeat. He returns in Calculon 2.0. The Planet Express crew bring Calculon back from the dead (through "science")so he could star in All My Circuts again. However, because of his replacements populairty, Calculon was considered outdated. he tried to make it big by starring in his own one man play, but failed because of how boring it was.The Planet Express team do manage to get him a small role on All My Circuts. He is forced to do a second take (because of his impressed with himself attitude getting in the way) during the second take, his acting is believeable and he gets a round of applause. Calculon refused to bow believeing he doesn't deserve it. Leela insists, and Calculon takes a bow. Unfortunatley, the noose he put up for the scene fell bringing some of the lights down, almost killing Calculon. But soon, the walkway falls onto Calculon, killing him again. In his memory, they put back Calculon's star on the walk of fame, and his soul is returned to Robot Hell (much to the Robot Devil's dismay). Appearances *''I, Roommate'' *''Fry & the Slurm Factory'' *''The Honking'' *''That's Lobstertainment!'' *''Crimes Of The Hot'' *''Bender Should Not Be Allowed on Television'' *''Bend Her'' *''Mother's Day'' *''The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings'' *''Bender's Big Score'' *''The Beast with a Billion Backs'' *''Bender's Game'' *''Into The Wild Green Yonder'' *''The Silence of the Clamps'' *''Yo Leela Leela'' *''Decision 3012'' *''The Thief of Baghead'' (death) *''Calculon 2.0'' (rebirth and second death) Footnotes Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:League of Robots Category:Recurring Characters